Technical Field
The description relates to programmable-gain amplifiers (PGA's).
Possible applications of one or more embodiments may include ultrasound (e.g., a portable ultrasound probes), medical imaging, hard disks (e.g., read channel), wireless communications and others.
Description of the Related Art
Variable gain amplifiers may be used in gain control loops.
Desired features of these amplifiers may include, e.g.:
a wide range of gain variation, with maximum gains of, e.g., 50-60 dB and/or a constant bandwidth, possibly in excess of 20 MHz, which means gain-bandwidth products in the order of tens of GHz;
low power consumption;
a gain control linear in a dB scale.
Meeting these specifications with technical standards may not be easy; despite the extensive activity in that area, a demand is still felt for improved programmable-gain amplifier arrangements.